The Saiyan Master Plan
by AMS-Topaz
Summary: This story takes place after the Tournament of Power by ten years time. Vegeta and Goku realize as they struggled to protect the Earth from a powerful enemy that they are not getting any younger, and their children are not strong enough to protect Earth by themselves. So they come up with a plan to produce more Saiyans and to make training their kids a priority.
1. Prelude

AMS

Vegeta smirked while Goku giggled as their enemy slowly died from blood loss. "This sure was a tough fight, Vetega! I thought the Earth was doomed for good this time, hehehe."

The smirk then slowly fell from Vegeta's face as he came to a realization. A **scary** realization. "Kakarrot I-" He choked on his words. _This is such a ludicrous thing to say right now, after protecting Earth yet again, but it needs to be said._

Goku's smile never wavered. His hand reached behind his head as he slouched a bit. "What is it?"

Vegeta gulped, not wanting to be the voice of reason. "Well, you and I are the only full blooded Saiyans and, not that Pan isn't strong, but if she falls into the same habit that Gohan did, she won't be strong enough to protect the Earth. If anything happened to you or I, it would fall into Trunks and Goten's hands. Even they've been slacking. But since we cannot produce full blooded Saiyans, we should aim to try and create more half breeds."

The smile fell from Goku's face as his hand dropped to his side. "I'm sorry but I'm not cheating on Chichi. I know our wives can be a bit much, but they don't deserve-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT US, DIMWIT!" Vegeta's shoulders shook angrily before he took a deep breath.

"If you don't mean us, then who are you talking about?" Goku's hands went back up behind his head so he could relax himself. He didn't want to assume things anymore and get the full story.

"I hate the thought of it but, arranged marriages. For Trunks and Goten. Trunks marries Pan, and Goten marries my Bulla," Vegeta hung his head at the thought of making his children unhappy.

Goku also looked down since he knows his son's carefree lifestyle is about to abruptly come to a halt. He can see Goten's smile fall now, and it stung his heart. The enemy behind them had died before he could warn anyone of the Saiyans' plan to reproduce.

"What about future generations? How do we keep making more half breed saiyans? Won't it end some day?" asked Goku.

"No. Think of it like this, Kakarrot. Our half breed sons are going to marry a half breed and a quarter breed. So long as there is a quarter Saiyan in their offsprings, if a quarter Saiyan marries another quarter Saiyan, they will have a half saiyan breed. They just need to have at least one son, and one daughter each."

"Won't it turn to incest after this though?"

"Maybe. But barely. Humans marry their own cousins, so I have no doubt that even when a human thinks they marry out of their family, they're not really marrying outside of their family. Just very distant family."

Goku's eyes bugged out of his head. "So me and Chichi are distant cousins?!"

Vegeta facepalmed before slapping Goku across the face. "ARE YOU A HUMAN?! NO!"

Goku rubbed his cheek before an apologetic smile spread across his face. "Oh right. Hehehehe!"

"Let's just go home and break the news, Kakarrot. Soon after, we need to start hardcore training our sons, daughter, and grandaughter. No matter what the women say, we are the head of the household. The Earth needs us to do this. Don't listen to Chichi, no matter how much she yells at you. You're a super saiyan God now for crying out loud! Act like it."

"Sure thing, Vegeta! But who's gonna cook us food?"

"WE'LL BUY IT!"


	2. Chapter 1

AMS

Goku and Vegeta soared through the air with Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bulla behind them. The kids all looked at each other confused as to where they were going. Eventually they came to a mountain. Much to their surprise, Goku and Vegeta flew up, towards the mountain's peak.

Without a word they followed. Pan and Bulla shivered, rubbing their arms furiously while Trunks and Goten vibrated intensely to keep their body temp up. When they all landed, the kids huddled for warmth while Goku and Vegeta shook their heads in disappointment. "This is exactly why we get on all of you to train more so you don't end up like the studious softie Gohan. If he actually kept training with me and Kakarrot, he'd be stronger than both of us combined right now," said Vegeta.

Pan scowled as she broke away from the group and poked Vegeta in the chest. "Don't you dare call my daddy weak! He can still fight and turn super Saiyan you know! And he can go mystic!"

Vegeta just stared at her finger against his chest as he struggled to fight the urge to break it. Goku sensed his anger, so he scooped Pan up in his arms. She crossed her arms.

"Right Grandpa? My dad's strong."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and fought the urge to laugh. They always knew that while Vegeta may come across as rude, he always spoke the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Now Panny, Gohan is strong, but not as strong as your uncle Goten or Trunks. As it stands, you're stronger than him by a hair because you train at least once a week for fun. But with me and Vegeta being the only ones strong enough to keep the Earth safe is not good. All of you will be responsible with being Earth's protectors once we pass and no doubt enemies will show up as soon as we do," said Goku in a soothing tone.

Pan dropped her attitude but instead looked sad. "Y-you and Vegeta won't die for a long time though. Don't Saiyans live a long time?" She looked between him and Vegeta. Despite their age, they looked to be in their twenties still. It filled Chichi and Bulma with envy.

"Even so we still have an expiration date. The sooner you lot train the sooner you can surpass our level and be strong enough to keep Earth safe. This is not an option. You all will train daily until the day we stop breathing. You all will surpass us. Not just by a bit, but by a lot. I put my pride and my trust in you all. Also, there's something else." Vegeta looked at Trunks, Goten, Bulla, and Pan. _They're all still so young, especially the girls. They won't want to hear this._

"What is it, Vegeta?" Goten stepped forward.

"Trunks is going to marry Pan and," he winced when he heard Pan shriek. Goku put a hand over her mouth and gently rocked her in his arms. "Goten will marry Bulla."

He saw the clear difference between his and Goku's kids. While Pan was red in the face wanting to fight someone, Bulla just threw her head back and wailed. Trunks immediately scooped Bulla up into his arms and soothingly bounced her while rubbing circles on her back. Goten just looked at Goku and Vegeta with his mouth hanging open.

"You… you're serious aren't you? Why? Why do we have to marry kids? Pan's not even sixteen yet and even though Bulla is, she's still a kid!" Shouted Goten.

"Obviously wait until Pan is sixteen. This is for the future, not right now," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Be glad we didn't plan for me to marry Pan and for Goku to marry Bulla."

Everyone cringed at that thought. "A little extreme there Vegeta," shuddered Goku.

Vegeta shrugged. "You all should know by now that I don't sugar coat anything. It's the damn truth. If Goku and I weren't married, we most likely would have planned that to make close to full blooded Saiyans. This isn't a matter of romance, but survival. For the good of the planet as a whole. Sometimes you have to swallow your pride to do what's right."

Everyone stayed put on the mountain's peak until the girls calmed down. Trunks didn't know how to feel about it all. He just looked over at Pan several times to try and envision his life with her. _To make more Saiyans. But there are strong humans out there. But no matter how you crack it, Saiyans are stronger than humans by far. Especially when we power up and transform._

Pan couldn't look at Trunks nor could Bulla look at Goten. Vegeta and Goku had made things extremely awkward between them all. Vegeta didn't care one bit about how they felt. Goku, on the other hand, tried to distract their minds by telling them about destroying a whole army when he was a child. Eventually, they all flew back home.


	3. Chapter 2

AMS

Pan woke up with a jolt, screaming in pure anger and agony. Videl and Gohan crashed through her door, having fell over each other in the process. Videl grabbed Pan and pulled her into an embrace. Gohan pushed his glasses back onto his face as he sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair, putting it behind her ear.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Gohan looked at her worriedly.

Pan wanted to say why she was upset, but Vegeta's warning resonated within her heart and mind. **If you tell anyone about this before we do, you all will have to fight me and Goku. If that happens, Goku will take Bulla and I will take Pan. One way or another, the Saiyans will live on.**

_I don't want to go with Vegeta… and I'm positive Grandpa doesn't want Bulla!_ "Y-y-yeah. A nightmare." She closed her eyes tight. She felt ashamed and scared for lying to her father.

In his large room at Capsule Corp. Trunks lay staring at the ceiling, his father's warning echoing in his mind. Everything about this was wrong. No one consented to anything. It was arranged for them for the sake of preserving a warrior race. _I like Pan. She's a great kid with a spunk in her step, but I can't look at her as wife material, let alone girlfriend material. She just isn't for me. Especially since everytime I look at her, I still see that toddler who chanted number one at the tournament._

Goten, though he was able to sleep, was not sleeping peacefully. He grinded his teeth and sweat profusely as his eyes twitched. Chichi stood in the doorway, worried for her son. She went back to her room to find Goku sleeping almost the same way as Goten, all thanks to Vegeta's warning to the kids. "What in the world is going on with those two lately," Chichi whispered to herself. She climbed into bed with him, gently rubbing his shoulders.

Bulla tried to distract her mind by picking out outfits for the next seven days. It wasn't working too well since she still cried, but she didn't give up.

Vegeta, on the other hand, slept well for the first time in weeks, knowing his race will be preserved. He doesn't at all think the kids will say anything, so he isn't worried about having to marry Pan.

The next morning, Trunks slumped as he floated downstairs into the kitchen where he found Bulla passed out on a plate of pancakes.

"Good thing she forgot to put syrup on them. Poor kid," Trunks muttered.

The first thing he did was make a pot of coffee. The smell effectively woke up Bulla. "Hey. Want a cup?" Bulla yawned and nodded. Once the coffee was done brewing he poured her a cup and set it in front of her. Before he could give her cream and sugar, she downed it.

"More please."

He just blinked in surprise before pouring more coffee in her mug. She stared at him without taking a sip. When he didn't do anything, she grew irritated. "Bro. Cream and sugar?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh now you want some." He lamely tossed cream and sugar packets at her. Lightning quick, she grabbed all the packets before they could land on her. The two sipped their coffee in silence.

"Is mom up yet?" Asked Bulla.

"Nope."

"Good. Because I propose we run away. Let's take Goten and Pan with us just so dad doesn't try to marry her."

"Dad's not going to get with Pan. Even if we rebel. The worst he'll do is beat us up to a pulp, make us think he'll kill us until we promise to go through with their plan. They really can't make us get married, right? Won't mom and Chichi disagree?"

Bulla's eyes lit up. "You're right! If mom and Chichi find out, they'll be pissed!"

"Yeah. All we gotta do is wait."


	4. Chapter 3

AMS

"It won't matter what the women think. Goku and I are the men. We decide what to do and you lot listen to us. It is for your own good whether you believe it or not. What's so bad about it anyway? You're guaranteed to not spend the rest of your life alone, and you're guaranteed a strong partner," huffed Vegeta.

Bulla and Trunks turned to see him descending the stairs like a true royal would. It reminded them that he is the King. Can they argue against the King's command? _He would just beat us up. He can go super saiyan blue, and we can't._ Trunks and Bulla deflated, but still haven't given up on hope that their genius mother brings. _She'll think of something._

xxxxx

"Goku," Chichi hummed. She rubbed her dainty hand along Goku's muscles, slowly easing him into an awakened state.

"Hey Chichi," he smiled. He turned all the way around and pecked her cheek, making her blush. "Can we talk about something?"

Chichi sat down her coffee mug after Goku explained everything to her. "And you don't want to marry Bulla, even if one of the kids say something? Even though you didn't protest to that plan at all…" her eyes narrowed as pictures of Goku kissing Bulla filled her mind, and filled her heart with pain and jealousy.

"I was too shocked that he even thought of such a thing. I plan to tell him how I feel about it. But, what do you think about the kids? Are we doing the right thing?" Goku bit his lip nervously, waiting for his wife to snap at any moment.

For once, Chichi didn't answer through emotions, but through logic. "I feel it would be better for the sake of the Earth." Her fingers traced the rim of her mug as she thoughtfully answered. "More Saiyans. That would be key in Earth's survival. Plus, the kids are around each other's age close enough, and they all know each other well. Not to mention this would further bring our families closer together. I think it's a fine idea."

Goku sighed relief. "That's what I was thinking too. Bringing our families together as one. United and strong against evil."

Chichi stood up and walked around behind Goku and placed her hands on his broad shoulders, and began to gently rub in circles. "I trust you sweetie. Just keep Vegeta in check and explain to the kids what you told me. Even if they don't understand now, they will when the time is right."

"Mm, yes Chichi. Thank you for being understanding for once," he sighed. His eyes snapped open when her hands stopped moving and tightened their grip on him. She slowly leaned close to his ear, a vain throbbed on her temple.

"What do you mean 'for once'?" Her voice was dangerously sweet.

_Oh she's really angry! _

Before he could mess this up further he focused on Vegeta's energy and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "I'll go have that talk with Vegeta now, hehe."

Before she could respond he vanished.

"GOKUUUUUUUU!"

Goku appeared right in front of the Briefs which startled Trunks and Bulla who still weren't used to his instant transmission trick. "Sup guys?"

"Just letting these kids know that what we say goes, no matter who disagrees," bluntly said Vegeta.

"Well I talked to Chichi-"

"You WHAT?! IDIOT! I SAID WE WOULD SHARE THE NEWS WITH EVERYONE AT ONCE! THEN YOU GO STAB ME IN THE BACK?! WE NEED TO STAY UNITED!"

Goku was taken aback by his choice of words. "You usually hate working with me, Vegeta."

"That's different. I don't like fighting together, but I want to include you in my personal life. We are rivals after all and you're going to be family, baka." Aware of how hot his face felt, he turned away from Goku with his arms crossed.

"Hmm I see. And I understand, but you know how I'm bad at keeping things secret, hehehe!"

"Tch. Anyway, what'd the woman have to say about it?"

All eyes were on Goku. Vegeta's were angry, but willing to listen and work through any obstacle. Trunks and Bulla's were filled with hope and fear at the same time. Goku smiled and winked at them.

"She said she understands and is all for uniting our families this way. She agrees that it would be best for the Earth and the kids in the long run. But Vegeta, please don't tell the kids stuff like you marrying Pan and me marrying Bulla. That's traumatizing for a kid to hear, and it kept me up most of the night from the disgust of marrying a child whose young enough to be my grandchild."

Vegeta's arms uncrossed at the news of Chichi agreeing with their plan. "Yeah yeah that's fine it was just to ensure no one said anything. But she agrees? That's a shocker."

"I know right I wasn't expecting it!"

The kids groaned and slumped in their seats. "I don't want to marry Pan," grumbled Trunks.

"And Goten's weird," sniffled Bulla.

Goku and Vegeta shook their heads at them. Their eyes met with each other. What Goku found in Vegeta's eyes was something he was sure he would never see. Warmth. Kindness. And respect.


	5. Chapter 4

AMS

Gohan staggered down the stairs. His glasses were crooked, hair was a mess, and his eyes stung from being tired. "Who the heck would ring the doorbell this early in the morning? The sun isn't even out yet," Gohan mumbled. When he opened the door, he was surprised at who he saw. He had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Goten?"

"Hey." Goten looked more exhausted than he felt.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna come in and we can talk over some coffee?" Gohan opened his home to his little brother.

Goten's fists shook as the guilt for not saying anything sooner about Vegeta and Goku's plan became overwhelming to the point he couldn't eat anymore.

_If I say something Vegeta will try and marry Pan. Dad won't let that happen, and neither will Gohan or anyone else!_

"A-actually, can you come out? I don't want to bother Videl or Pan," Goten asked nervously.

Gohan nodded absentmindedly. He was very concerned as Goten was never the type to be serious about anything, or lose out on sleep. _Has he lost weight too? For a buff guy that's alarming._

For a while Gohan walked alongside Goten, waiting impatiently for Goten to start talking. But as each minute passed that he hasn't said a thing, Gohan grew weary and annoyed. "Look, I get you're extremely troubled and I am here for you, but can you start talking about it so we can get it out of the way and-" a yawn interrupted his words.

"Sorry! I know I woke you up to talk but, the truth is… I'm scared. Now that I'm actually here, I… I don't know whether or not I should even say anything. For Pan's sake…" due to sleep deprivation, he hadn't realized he mentioned Pan or her well being until Gohan pressed him up against a tree with a grip to be feared, even by the proud Saiyan Prince himself would start to sweat.

Goten trembled in confusion. His brain can't remember everything he said. _Oh no. Did I say it? Does he blame me? What happened?!_

"What do you know about Pan's well being? Is she in danger?"

_He isn't raising his voice. But there's an edge to it._

Gohan slammed him against the tree which caused the tree to shake, nearly breaking. "ANSWER ME!"

Goten shakily put his hands up in an attempt to calm down the situation. "Please… I'll answer any questions you have. You know I care about the family."

Gohan released his brother who slumped against the tree due to nerves. "Is my daughter in danger?"

"N-not in the sense you might think…. If… If I tell you everything…. She'll be forced to do something by someone stronger than both of us combined," said Goten.

"Forced to do something by someone stronger than us? Can't Dad protect her?"

Goten gnashed his teeth together. He had never felt such anger towards anyone. The only time he had negative feelings would be whenever Trunks beat him in a sparring match.

"Don't tell me this enemy is stronger than Dad-!"

"N-no. That's not it. It's not that he isn't able to protect her but… he's in on it. He would allow it to happen."

"For crying out loud- allow WHAT to happen? You dragged me out here to talk, mention my daughter's well being, and now saying Dad will allow something that's clearly eating you up to happen! Do you understand my frustration right now?!"

Goten flinched visibly. _Of course I know. I'd be pissed too. I should just say it. He has a right to know._

"Don't tell Vegeta or Dad you know. If they found out I told you, Vegeta will take Pan and Dad will take Bulla. Promise to keep this between us?"

Gohan sighed, not sure what to make of that question. "I won't say anything. What is it?"

"Vegeta and Dad are making me marry Bulla, and making Trunks marry Pan to make more Saiyans. But I don't want to marry Bulla! I wish I was strong enough to fight them!" Goten broke down once more. He slid to the ground with his hands covering his face, but not his wails of despair. All Gohan could do as he felt was appropriate for the situation, was fall to his knees and pull his baby brother into an embrace.

xxxxx

"Alright, that's enough training for today," huffed Vegeta. His blond hair turned back to normal.

Trunks was on the ground panting with Bulla by his side. Their hair turned back to normal. Bulla lazily glanced over at Trunks. "H-hey. You're really strong, ya know?"

A smile spread across his lips as he continued to try and catch his breath. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

Vegeta glared down at his children. "Hmph!" _If you were strong, you wouldn't be glued to the floor right now, struggling with air. You both have a long way to go._


	6. Chapter 5

AMS

**"Eep!"**

**"Haha, I got you good!"**

**"Trunks! You're such a baka!"**

Bulla sadly smiled at the picture her mother captured of that bittersweet memory. "We were just kids."

She looked up into her vanity mirror, and carefully placed her hand against her cheek. "We're still kids…"

xxxxx

Gohan floated up the stairs as to not wake his brother. _All that crying and he just passes out on me. I guess I should try to get some more sleep but, how can I? Maybe I shouldn't have pressed for details. Or maybe I can talk to Dad? No. That might get Pan taken away from me. _Gohan punched the punching bag wildly, envisioning Vegeta's face.

_I need to get stronger and protect my little girl! I need to somehow, get stronger than my father._

**"Whis, is that it? Ultra Instinct?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Honestly. What an unbelievable guy!"**

Gohan's punches slowly came to a halt and he staggered back. His mouth hung open as beads of sweat poured down his face. With a yell he elbowed the wall in frustration. "I can't. I can't beat him."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I don't think anyone can. Not even Beerus himself," frowned Goten.

Gohan looked up to see his brother at the doorway. Though there were bags under his eyes, he looked a lot more well rested than when he staggered to his home.

"What am I supposed to do? As a father, I'm supposed to be able to protect her! I'm so worthless," Gohan whimpered.

"No, you're not. Earth entered times of peace, and you chose to spend it working hard and being with your family. You never asked to be part of a warrior race and you never wanted to fight. Ever since you were a kid, you had goals for yourself and Dad got in the way."

"But if I continued to train with Dad, I might have been able to just walk up to him and tell him to leave my Pan alone."

"Let's say you kept training. Who's to say you would have ended up stronger than him?"

Gohan's eyes widened as he looked back up into Goten's furious ebony orbs.

"I'm not saying you were never able to surpass him, but it's just a what if. What if you spent your whole life doing something you didn't want to do? You probably would have never met Videl which means you wouldn't have had Pan. Not only would you have wasted your life, you would have been alone in it. At least this way you're not alone!"

"Even so, how do we help Pan?"

Goten looked down. Gohan stood up and grabbed Goten by the shoulders. He stared into his soul as he asked his next series of questions.

"How do we help you? Trunks? And what about Bulla?"

Frustrated, Goten shrugged Gohan off. "Maybe no one can help us. Maybe all we can do is make the most of this. I mean, how are they going to force us to make babies?"

"Perhaps the same way they force you to marry."

Goten shrugged defeatedly. "Whatever bro. I came here to get it off my chest. I already know that nothing will change. Just don't tell anyone else about this."

xxxxx

Vegeta was heavily immersed in a book about how to bring an endangered species back quickly when his study door creaked open. He sighed, setting the book down. "Hi Bulla. Need something?"

Even though she was sixteen, she sure as heck acted like a twelve year old most of the time. He was proud of her development so far. Even though she looked just like her mother, she had always been spunky in attitude. But not lately. It pained him, but he knows it's for the best.

"So I decided to learn more about marriages and I found something interesting," she finally spoke up. Her blue eyes glimmered with excitement.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and put a foot on top of his knee, reclining further into his seat. "What did you find out?"

She smirked. "If people see our obvious discomfort at the wedding, someone's bound to object and disrupt the wedding process. If anyone says they object to the wedding, by law, it is called off."

Vegeta howled with laughter. "Which is why if you plan to do such a thing, you'll go marry Goku privately right now but not before you feel my wrath. And if you don't say 'I do'," his eyes darkened for dramatic effect, "don't do that. For your well being."

Tears welled up as fear struck her very core. "Don't you love me?" The cracks in her voice cracked his heart, but he remained stubborn.

_Of course I do. _

He wasn't given the chance to answer before she bolted out of the room, heart aching from his threats. She made it to her room where she crawled on her bed and wailed like a toddler.

Trunks made his way into her room immediately to hold her while she cried. He ran his hand over her head soothingly until her sobs turned to hiccups which eventually turned to whimpers, which eventually, turned to light snoring.


	7. Chapter 6

AMS

Goku effortlessly dodged all of Vegeta's attacks with his eyes closed. Below them the kids were sparring with each other, each drenched in sweat. Pan didn't have a gi anymore since she grew out of her fighting phase so Vegeta stayed up all night making her a fighting outfit. It was made out of his old saiyan armor. It fit her like a onesie but without sleeves. He found a pair of boots Gohan had to wear when he was a child on Namek.

Pan loved the outfit. It wasn't girly at all and the material was light. It felt like her skin could breathe. Goten wore his signature orange gi that matched his father's. Bulla had never worn anything for fighting in her life, but she turned up her nose to the identical outfit her father had made for her.

**"I spent all night on these and you won't wear it?"**

**"I wouldn't be caught dead in that."**

Even now, as Vegeta fought Goku, her words rang in his skull. So instead, Bulla put on a yellow tank top, black yoga pants, and white tennis shoes. As for Trunks, he pulled a Gohan and wore a black tracksuit. The kids were having fun being able to get their frustrations out like this. It was very therapeutic.

"I made kool aid!" Bulma shouted as a robot servant carried a huge pitcher and plastic cups behind her.

Even though she was getting old, Bulma was still rockin it with her cropped haircut and Summer dress. She bounced on over to the Saiyans who abruptly stopped throwing punches. The blue haired woman smiled brightly at them.

Goku grinned as the servant handed him a cup of refreshing cherry kool aid. "Hehe, thank you!"

Vegeta accidentally glared at the bot as it handed him a cup while shaking. Trunks and the others politely got their drinks. "I'm surprised you guys aren't off training with Whis," Bulma remarked before she took a sip of her own drink.

"Well since Kakarrot is now stronger than Beerus, we don't really need to train with Whis anymore. I just need to train with this numb skull and I'll get stronger in no time," answered Vegeta.

"Aw but Vegeta, I only got this strong because of Whis. Who knows how much stronger he could make me?"

The kids suppressed the urge to glare at Goku. As innocent as he was, he was still someone who wants to keep getting stronger.

"Jeez how much stronger can he possibly get?" Bulla whispered.

Pan just shrugged hopelessly. She looked up over at Vegeta. She's never been good with keeping secrets, and she knows Trunks really doesn't want to marry her. But then she had to think about Bulla. _If I break down and tell mommy or daddy, will she hate me for it? Will she hate marrying Grandpa more than Uncle?_

She then wondered how that would even work out considering he is married to her Grandmother, and Vegeta is married to Bulma. _It had to have been an empty threat! I'm safe to spill the beans then. I can finally get this off my chest._

After their break, Pan surprised Bulma by running up to her and picking her up in an embrace. "Oh! Goodness Pan, you're getting strong everyday."

"Hehe, thank you for the drink."

"Anytime!"

Later that night, while everyone else was too exhausted to stay awake, Pan crept to her parents room where she overheard them talking.

"Goten told you that? Isn't there anything you can do? You're a Saiyan too after all," asked Videl.

A frustrated sigh escaped him. "If only it were that simple. My father was never meant to be stronger than Vegeta because elite Saiyans are typically stronger than common ground Saiyans. He never rested from training his whole life though whereas I took to getting away from that kind of life."

"Well, even if you won't do anything about it, I just might."

"No. Please. Vegeta will take her."

"I find it hard to believe that. Use your common sense honey. Vegeta and Goku are married to the women they love. It was an empty threat but it didn't work."

"I don't want to risk it."

Shocked to hear her uncle had already spoke about it, she flew back to her room. Gohan and Videl both looked towards the hall.

"You felt her ki too, right?" Asked Videl.

"Yeah."

A fire brewed within Videl's sky blue eyes. _It's up to me to protect our little girl. _

The following morning Videl got up before Gohan and Pan. She grabbed the carton of iced coffee from the fridge and drank right out of it, shaking her head to fully shock herself awake. She walked out the door and took to the skies towards Capsule Corp where she harshly knocked on the bedroom window. She noticed something was off immediately as she narrowed her eyes. _Why isn't he sleeping with Bulma?_


	8. Chapter 7

AMS

(WARNING: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH I DO NOT GO INTO DETAIL)

Videl peered through the window to try and make out anything that might resemble a form sleeping next to him but found none other than the Prince himself. Cold air rushed through the room suddenly, waking Vegeta up. He fell off the side and looked up, growling.

"We need to talk."

"About what, rude woman?"

"About your atrocious plan of course! I know all about it, and I won't let you marry MY daughter off to your son, nor will I allow you to take her for yourself. Where is your wife? She needs to know about this immediately."

She couldn't so much as blink before she was held against the wall, unable to move. As she struggled against his vice grip, Vegeta chuckled darkly. "Didn't you say you would stop me?"

"You bastard. Let me go!"

Vegeta leaned in close. So close, she could smell his must. It was overpowering, and intoxicating. _You musn't think this way about him. He, he's old enough to be my father and he plans on taking my Pan! This man is sick!_

She kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. She only managed to break her ankle. "Because one of the brats said something, even if Kakarrot doesn't want to marry Bulla, I'll take Pan as my bride. But not before I plant my seed in you first."

Videl blushed a deep scarlet. "No. No no no I'm married and devoted to my husband! What would Bulma think!" She squirmed against him more.

"I broke up with Bulma. Our divorce is currently being processed," he stated matter of factly. "The reason I gave her was to expand my species. She didn't even cry. I knew there was a reason I liked her. You can stop blushing by the way. I never said I would make the experience enjoyable."

Having overheard on his way to the bathroom, Trunks sped to Bulla's room where she was stirring in her bed, not even asleep yet. "Trunks? What's going on?"

"Someone told. Mom and Dad have broken up. Come with me. We need to go somewhere else for now." He scooped her up in his arms and began to stealthily walk through the halls. They had to cross Vegeta's room where bloodcurdling screams could be heard along with rough grunting.

"We need to help her," Bulla whispered. Tears ran down the teen's face as she imagined her father beating her up.

"We can't. He's far stronger than us…"

"YOU'RE TEARING ME APART STOP IT!" Trunks and Bulla flinched hard but kept moving.

"For now, while he's distracted, we need to have everyone hide and live like humans. We'll need disguises and fake names but… we can do this."

They were midair under the full moon. "Even though we aren't strong enough to stop Dad, it still would have given her an opportunity to escape," huffed Bulla.

"If she could even move at that point! If she couldn't, then Dad would have been severely pissed. We would have tried for nothing. This is better. Not for her but, she'll be fine. I overheard him. He doesn't plan on killing her," stated Trunks.

"Who was that anyway? How do you know someone told?"

The light from the moon cast a shadow on half of Trunks face as the wind blew his purple hair back. His baby blue eyes cut through the darkness as he looked at his sister. "Videl."

When Gohan saw Trunks and Bulla appear, he simply sighed. "Pan's in her room."

"Thanks."

Gohan grabbed Trunks' shoulder roughly. His shoulders shook. "Take care of her as well as yourselves. I plan to gather the Dragon Balls and wish to be stronger than my father."

Trunks nodded before running up the stairs. Pan was in tears as Bulla held her tight. "I don't wanna be Vegeta's bride! Especially not since he's hurting mommy!"

"You won't have to be. Come with us. As soon as we find Goten, we're all going into hiding," Trunks stepped forward.

Pan sniffled. "R-really? What if they find us? Won't Vegeta be really mad? Wouldn't it be better for us to just accept this outcome?"

"Tch!" Trunks looked to the ground, imagining his father hurting poor little Panny. Sure she was strong, but she was a quarter saiyan who stopped training years ago.

"Not if we always hide our power levels and blend in with the humans. It will be hard but-"

Pan shook her head. "Someone's bound to slip up. I won't say a thing about where you guys are, but I'm at least going to make things easier for myself."

"He plans on impregnating you!" Bulla screamed.

"That's if I go to bed with him. If I stay out of the house at night… maybe I can sleep with my parents. I'll figure some loophole. I'm smart." She forced a brave smile to them.

"We can't force you to come with us, but we won't let you be in this alone," Bulla stood up. "We'll accept our outcomes too. C'mon bro," she turned to Trunks as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands, "where's our Saiyan pride?"


	9. Chapter 8

AMS

Bruised, battered, panting and glistening with sweat, Videl laid limp on the carpet while Vegeta slept like a baby, knowing she won't be able to move for a long time. He cursed in his sleep knowing he was too rough with her, so he'll have to take care of her in the morning.

Her mind was on loop. _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay._ She told herself she sparred with Vegeta and lost as well, hoping to lull herself to sleep. But the pain was there. She didn't want to cry. To cry meant to give him satisfaction.

So instead, she waited until she heard light snoring. Using her hands, she crawled over to the door. Her arms wobbled, but they were still in better shape than any other part of her. Reaching up, she refrained from making any strained noises as she reached the doorknob and opened the door. She was grateful it didn't creak. As soon as she crawled her way outside, she wondered how she would even get home since she was too tired to fly.

But then she saw Gohan fast approaching.

**"Videl is being tortured by my father. You should go get her. I have no doubt he plans on going to sleep after he's done."**

_Dammit, I can't hold back the tears any longer._

He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up."

"How did… you know?"

"Trunks and Bulla visited. They're at the house, talking with Pan."

"Vegeta he…." She started hiccuping as she thought about her daughter marrying that monster. She thought of him doing to Pan what he did to her that night every night for the rest of her life. _Maybe she can endure it better because she's part Saiyan? It doesn't matter. That's not how you treat a woman!_

Gohan looked downcast. "I let you and Pan down for the last time. I promise to get stronger. I will protect you and the kids. On the plus side, Trunks let me know my father doesn't want to marry Bulla."

Videl stopped crying and immediately started screaming. "OH SO WHEN HE DOESN'T WANT SOMETHING THEN IT DOESN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHY IS HE THE ONE WITH A CHOICE IN THE MATTER?"

"Because for now, he's the strongest. Unfortunately, Vegeta's the brains of this operation. Dad's only going along with it because it makes sense."

"Is Chichi going along with it?"

"Yes," said Trunks. "She thinks uniting the families is a good idea."

"Of course she would," Videl groaned.

Gohan and the kids helped take care of Videl the rest of the night and into the morning. "Did he destroy your knees?" Videl looked into Pan's eyes. _I want her to know the truth but, seeing as how she's going to marry him, I don't want to cause her anymore stress._

"Yes sweetie. He hurt my knees."

Pan frowned before leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. There were light bags under Videl's eyes. Everytime she tried to close her eyes, she saw his face, felt his grip, and heard his voice. Gohan had slept fine since she didn't tell him exactly what Vegeta had done yet. She wanted to wait for the kids to leave. _Better yet, I should take a pregnancy test first before anything. If I'm not pregnant, then there's no need to say anything since my honey will beat him up for marrying our daughter anyway._

Based on the fact she couldn't walk, Gohan was already able to deduce what had happened as Vegeta's "torture". _I don't blame her for it. I know she most likely did not want it, nor did she enjoy it. He has to pay._

Vegeta wasn't sure how Videl managed to leave, but he was surprised and happy at the same time. Happy he didn't have to deal with her that is. He hummed as he made a fresh pot of coffee.

"Bye guys! Let's all work towards getting stronger," said Bulla. She waved at Gohan and Videl.

"Be strong guys! But more importantly be smart!" Said Videl. Gohan was holding her so she could see them off.

"Just in case Goku plans to go through with Dad's plan and marry Bulla, I think Bulla should head over there. I at least know he won't hurt her. He'll be a major doofus for sure, but not a dangerous doofus. Knowing how father is, I'll take you home. I have no idea what his new plan for me will be, which is why I need to see him immediately anyway. We can get through this, as a family."

Bulla and Pan nodded before they hugged each other good bye. They told each other good luck before parting. "I'm sure as long as you do what he says, you should have freedoms. Just bite your tongue and listen."

Pan gulped, but nodded. _I need to really think before I speak._

When they got to capsule corp, Vegeta was already outside, waiting for them.


	10. Chapter 9

AMS

Pan and Trunks slowly descended from the sky. Vegeta was outside with his arms folded, staring both of them down. He did not look happy to see them, but he was at least proud of them for not hiding like cowards. Saiyans never hide from confrontation. If they can't confront him, then they will not be able to confront future enemies.

Pan literally bit her tongue. Not chewing his head off for hurting her mother proved to be very difficult for the teen as her whole body shook, and her fists were clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. He noticed her body language and smirked, knowing his treatment towards Videl had already taught her to hold herself back.

"You brats had to go and open your mouths, so now I have to fulfill my punishment. Pan is to become my Saiyan bride. I already talked to Bulma."

Trunks' mouth trembled in fear for Pan. "How was mom so easily persuaded to divorce?"

"Despite our best efforts we never got together through love. I married her so I could father you, and make more Saiyan children. But, we do not love each other. Never have, never will. She agreed to send me divorce papers, then once those go through, we shall wed."

Vegeta was irked by the disgust on Pan's face. _As if I want to marry her!_

"You can wipe that look off your face. I obviously don't love you, but this is to teach you all a lesson to listen to me the first time, and it's for the good of the world! Pan, you are to move in with me immediately. Trunks, you are to marry a woman who specializes in martial arts. I must approve of her first. Now off you go." Vegeta grabbed Pan's hand as soon as Trunks flew off.

While Trunks was relieved to be marrying someone else, his gut flipped at the thought of his father marrying little Panny. He wondered if his father would make Goku divorce Chichi to marry Bulla. His hand flew to his mouth as he tasted bile at the back of his throat.

"Let go of me!" screamed Pan.

He yanked her arm so their faces were inches from each other. He looked like an angry father who caught one of his kids with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Kid, you're gonna learn real quick to LISTEN TO ME!"

"You hurt my mother! I will never listen to you! I'd rather die!" She spat in his face, but he didn't flinch or back off. What he did do next surprised the fight out of Pan. He smiled. Not an usual smirk, but a genuine smile!

"Finally. Someone who will challenge me, and be able to back it up. I look forward to our arrangement suddenly. Let us continue the tour and house rules."

All throughout the tour Pan rolled her eyes at his ridiculous rules and struggled to free her hand from his. His hand enveloped hers and made her feel small. But, some part of her didn't dislike the physical contact. She shook her head from those thoughts and reminded herself of his age and how he hurt her mom.

_He may be the Saiyan Prince, but he is my enemy!_

She soon found her mind wandering a bit, daydreaming of his hands holding her by the waist. He snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"I know these rules are boring, but pay attention!"

As soon as she was brought back, her face turned red at the realization of what she had been thinking prior. At the end of the tour, Vegeta knelt down so they were eye level, and he narrowed his eyebrows. _Her whole face is flushed. A fever? Probably from stress._

He let go of her hand to touch her forehead. Her breath hitched in her throat. _Why is he so hot for an old man?_

"I'll end the tour today by saying this last bit of crucial information. Those were all Bulma's rules. I only have a few rules I really expect you to follow. One, speak your mind. Two, use your manners. Three, clean up after yourself. Four, you have to get used to sleeping with me, so from here on out, we share my bed. And five, don't argue with me unless you can back it up."

Her face reddened even more at the thought of them sharing a bed. He chuckled.

"You better not do anything weird!"

"Baka! I'm only going to hold you! Bulla used to sneak in my bed and I would cuddle with her to help her fall asleep!"

"Whatever!"

Thus marked the beginning of a weird arranged relationship.

"Get in the bed," ordered Vegeta. He lay in the bed shirtless. All he had on were boxers and socks. Pan just stared at him and the large bed. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at her long sleeved nightgown.

"Kid, it gets hot in here, especially with two people sleeping next to each other. Don't you have any shorts and tank tops? Otherwise, you're gonna sweat and drench the bed."

She did have those things, but she didn't want to wear anything revealing around him. So she shook her head. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to his closet where he pulled out a black tank top and tossed it at her.

"That should be large enough to at least reach your thighs. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping. Go on and change, I won't look and all that." True to his word, he faced the closet until she was done changing.

"Good. Now, get in bed."

"Can't I just-"

"Get. In. Bed." He emphasized his point by pointing at her side.

She went to slowly get on the bed. As soon as he laid down on his end, she made a mad dash for the door. Alas, Vegeta was quicker than her and snatched her up while she kicked, clawed at him, and screamed. While holding onto her. he laid them both down where he was finally able to restrain her until she tired herself out and cried in defeat. While she cried, he held onto her gently and smoothed her hair until he heard light snoring. Then he closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

AMS

Vegeta smelled something pleasant. _Orchids?_ His eyes fluttered open and fell upon Pan's sleeping form. After all that struggling she did, she had soon fallen asleep from the comfort of his body heat and was now facing him, lips slightly parted, breathing delicately. He almost smiled.

"Hey. Wake up," whispered Vegeta as he gently shook her shoulder.

Pan refused to open her eyes and accept her cruel fate. She wanted to keep her eyes closed forever. To stay in this comfort forever. She whimpered when he shook her again.

"So it's like that is it? Alrighty then."

He picked Pan up a bit roughly, causing her to whimper again. "I don't care! I'm irritated now!"

Once inside the bathroom, he turned on the shower on its coldest setting. Her eyes shot open upon contact with the freezing water and screamed. Vegeta stood there with a shit eating grin while plugging his ears.

"VEGETA! I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS! I HATE YOU!"

She turned off the water and stepped out of the tub with both arms hanging uncomfortably.

"But of course you still have your clothes on," cackled Vegeta.

Using all her strength, she roundhouse kicked Vegeta in the chin. The force of her kick sent him into the wall. What he saw next absolutely excited him. An angry Saiyan charging at him with contempt in her eyes, thirsty for revenge. He amped up his ki to take her next attack though he went through the wall this time. The two landed in their room where they tumbled. He let her attack as much as she wanted to, except he was able to block each attack now that he had his bearings.

As soon as he saw her break a sweat, his smile fell into an annoyed frown and he pushed her back until she collided with the bathroom wall. She blinked and he was standing right over her, looking at her with a disappointed expression. He took his fingers and wiped the sweat off her face.

"You should not be sweating this early in the game. You need to begin training today. No ifs, ands, or buts. I'll make breakfast first. After we marry though, you'll be in charge of food so I might as well teach you how to cook as well. Ugh such a headache."

Pan spit at him. "I really hate you and I will never cook for you. I don't care if you kill me. I'd rather die than be your slave!"

The smile returned on Vegeta's face. His reactions only intrigued Pan, rather than piss her off further as she soon found herself looking at him with a lost expression.

"Change and then meet me in the kitchen."

As soon as he left the room and descended the stairs Pan tore off her wet clothes and flopped on his side of the bed. His scent entered her nostrils and she was immediately entranced. She couldn't help but hug the sheets. Face burning, she tore herself from the bed and changed.

"Have you ever cooked anything?" Vegeta asked the second her foot entered the kitchen.

"Just eggs and bacon for breakfast is what I know. As for dinner, only ramen."

"The good ramen with the meat, egg, and fish? Or the cheap kind?"

"The good kind of course, I'm not an animal."

"Ha! That's a lie. We're all animals, Pan. All animals just trying to survive."

A sweet scent broke Pan from her glaring contest. "What's that?"

"You're going to learn how to make french toast. It's a very nice addition to eggs and bacon. First, you crack open a couple eggs into a medium sized bowl and whisk until you see this yellow liquid. Then, you take a slice of bread and cover both sides with the yolk. After that, add some powdered sugar. Toss on a skillet on low heat until both sides are golden brown. And you've made french toast. Very, very simple. You'd have to be Kakarrot to mess this up."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Grandpa's smart, compared to you. He won't marry Bulla. He loves Grandma too much."

"I've already talked to that woman. She agreed to divorce him since she knows this is to revive the Saiyan race," Vegeta mumbled while flipping a toast.

Pan didn't know if it was the rush of losing all blood in her face or if it was just pure adrenaline, but she blinked and soon found herself on a jog with Vegeta next to her. Sputtering, trying to catch her breath, she came to a halt as did an annoyed Vegeta.

**The two sat and ate the food Vegeta made. "After this, we need to warm up with a jog. Otherwise you'll tear muscles and then be bedridden. I know neither of us want that," softly said Vegeta.**

**Pan slowly nodded her head as she mechanically placed food in her mouth.**

There was so much air around her yet it was so hard to attain. Her lungs cried out for air, as did her hand. The last thing she saw was a visibly worried Vegeta crouching over her to lift her up.

Vegeta grumbled as he flew Pan to the nearest park with a water fountain where he splashed cold water on her face. When that didn't work he smacked his forehead.

"I need someone who knows CPR!" His voice shook the trees and halted everyone within fifty feet.

"I can help!" A beautiful redhead came running. She looked to be a middle schooler.

The kid sat her backpack down at the same time Vegeta laid Pan on the ground. The girl immediately went to work. Within moments, Pan opened her eyes. "Vicky?"

"Hey Pan. What happened?"

Vegeta shot Pan a warning glare.

"My Grandpa's friend offered to train me but, I kinda overdid it," said Pan. Her eyes darted to the left. Vicky narrowed her brows, but nodded her head.

"Okay well, try and take it easy. Should this happen again, here's my number. Call me whenever you need to. Or if you just want to chat. Well, gotta go. Got a mountain of homework to do. Bye Pan!"

Pan smiled thankfully at her friend's number.


	12. Chapter 11

AMS

"Vanilla cone please."

Trunks handed the vendor some zeni in exchange for the ice cream before sitting down on a bench in his favorite park. _Why rush? Now I have at least two years to figure something out to save the girls. Stupid Dad. _

He shook the thoughts from his head and licked the sweet treat. "Ah. It's been too long since I've been able to relax like this."

"I NEED SOMEONE WHO KNOWS CPR!"

Trunks eyes shot open immediately. He stood up so fast he dropped his cone. His head whipped in both directions really fast. _I'm certain I heard Father's voice. CPR? What's going on? At any rate, I should leave before he finds me and comes up with another weird punishment._

Trunks closed his eyes and lowered his ki, then slunk off amongst the crowd. A strange man suddenly grabbed Trunks' shoulder and whipped him around.

"There's a guy who needs someone who knows CPR. Why aren't you going to help like the rest of us?"

Trunks shrugged the man's hand off and gave him his coldest stare. "I don't know CPR."

"I don't either, but something could always be done."

"Look man, I don't know you. Leave me alone."

Before the man could say anything else Trunks walked off. _Sometimes humans can be real annoying._

Disappointed he couldn't enjoy an ice cream at the park like a civilized person, Trunks headed straight towards the mall to treat himself to some real food. As he sat down with his tray filled with crab legs and sushi, he put his hands together for a short blessing and dug right in.

"Trunks?"

He looked up from his plate and blinked in surprise. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I was getting some new suits and a few new dresses. How's Pan?" Bulma didn't smile. She couldn't smile. She feels guilty for allowing Vegeta to do this, but she feels powerless against him.

Trunks sighed. "I feel her ki spike up every now and then. She's definitely not taking it well."

Bulma nodded, already knowing that would be the answer. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

"Not at all."

Smiling a bit, Bulma sat her bags down and slid into the chair across from Trunks. "I'm honestly disgusted with ChiChi. She's agreeing with Vegeta's asinine plan while Goku clearly doesn't want to marry Bulla. But I was there when Vegeta talked to her. He turned to me and gave me a warning glare. I asked him how he was treating Pan. He just… smiled. Not in a psychopathic way but in a way I'd never seen. It looked so unnatural for him since I'm used to seeing him scowl. I wish I could do something for the girl."

"Yeah. He seems genuinely happy. I think because Pan is a Saiyan girl who, like her Grandfather, never backs down from a fight. It's the one reason why I see him smile around Goku sometimes. I wonder how Goku feels knowing his Granddaughter is unhappily living with my old man."

**"Goku?"**

**Goku turned and forced a smile for his long time friend. "Yeah Bulma?"**

**"Please. Pan is in distress. I can feel it in my gut. You need to put a stop to Vegeta's plan before they get married."**

**"I trust Vegeta with Panny. She's only unhappy because she has a different opinion but, we need to save our race." The smile on his face began to physically hurt him.**

**Bulma's lips quivered and eyes turned glossy. "Who are you?"**

**Goku opened his mouth but stopped when Bulma put up her palm, shook her head, and walked away.**

"He's fine with it," bitterly said Bulma. "You know, I was relieved when your father came to me and demanded a divorce. But when he explained why, I wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. I wanted to do something to stop him. But I'm just a human with no physical strength. Only thing I can do is invent things to help Goku and the Z warriors."

Trunks eyes lit up. "What about making an android? Something stronger than Dad to protect the girls."

Bulma shook her head. "They beat Gods. They can definitely beat anything I make."

"Get Whis to come here. Tell him we need to talk and try to find a solution."

Bulma looked up and smiled. "You're right! Maybe Beerus can threaten to destroy Vegeta if he doesn't comply! You're so smart, son!"

The two immediately left the mall to bake a fluffy cheesecake. Bulma wiped her forehead and hugged Trunks. Then she grabbed the cake, walked outside and began calling for Whis.

"Whiiiis! I baked you a cheesecake! This is an emergency! Whiiiis!"

From Beerus' planet, the two deities looked into the crystal ball hungrily. "I think we should both go this time Whis. She did say there's an emergency after all," said Beerus.

Whis smiled and immediately set off to Earth with Beerus in tow.


End file.
